Bajo tu custodia
by Harley QuinnZelQueen
Summary: Minato Namikaze es un exitoso abogado que conoce a Hinata Hyuga, una joven que es cruelmente abandonada a su suerte. Movido por lo que su fragilidad le transmitía, decide ayudarla. Sin embargo, jamás se imagino que volverse su tutor y enamorarse de ella traería muchos problemas y consecuencias.
1. Prólogo

**ok… Me gustaría dejar en claro que este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga lectora y seguidora:**

***Azami Hiwatari-Chan***

**¡Tal como te lo dije!… ¿O no me creías? ¡Aja! Te creíste que te daba por tu lado, pero no, querida Sam. Así que helo aquí, con todo y las peticiones que querías ver en él.**

***Pareja Crack: Sabes que le tengo gusto a las parejas disparejas y raras, pero honestamente fue un poco complicado para mí porque, le tengo cierta debilidad tanto al NaruHina como al MinaKushi, así que me ha costado un poquito separarlos de sus respectivas parejas, pero la idea y pareja que me propusiste (admito), me causo cierto reto, curiosidad y morbo (?) . Así que no te preocupes que gustosa lo voy a escribir para ti y para todo aquel que sienta gusto o curiosidad por está pareja. **

***Drama: Dios! Tienes unas ideas que me han puesto la piel de gallina (creo que en eso yo tengo la culpa), pero espero haber entendido bien a ellas y llevarte al punto de inundar tu casa de lagrimas hasta que formes un océano… Ok, no, estoy exagerando ._.**

***Romance: Si que sí, pero eso no quiere decir que todo será miel sobre hojuelas, querida… ¡Muajajaja! **

**Advertencias que tengo que dejar en claro: AU, Un poco de Ooc por parte de los personajes, futuro lemon, lenguaje obsceno y como ya lo dije, pareja Crack Minato x Hinata. **

***Si las ideas aquí plasmadas no son del agrado de algún lector, por favor abstente de leer***

**Y bueno, sin más que decir, aquí la historia…**

**DISCLAIMER: El mundo de Naruto pertenece únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**.**

**Prólogo**

**.**

Una mano reposaba en el volante, mientras que la otra sostenía una botella que por momentos, él le dedicaba una mirada de soslayo.

El conductor de aquel vehículo no tenía destino fijo, simplemente tomó sus llaves, subió a su auto, haciendo solo una parada en una vinatería y dejando que los sentimientos negativos de ese momento lo pusieran a pensar si debía mezclarlos con el alcohol.

A pesar de que, ponía atención en el camino, la ironía le acusaba de imprudente si en su dilema se decidía a ingerir el contenido de aquella botella. Por su puesto, de nada servía sus precauciones, el resultado sería atroz si perdía la consciencia…

"_¿¡Quién es el otro!?"_

Sus recuerdos divagaron cuando él formulo aquella pregunta hacía _esa persona_… El quería una respuesta cuanto antes y no su mirada, esa que en esos momentos parecía tan ausente, a la vez que los suyos propios destilaban ira e incontenibles celos.

"_¡Dímelo!" _

Recordaba que sus dedos se habían clavado en la fragilidad de sus hombros, sin poder contenerse. En ese momento ni él se reconocía a sí mismo, pero _esa persona_ lo estaba transformando y trastornando en algo que no era.

Deposito la botella en el asiento del copiloto sin despegar la mirada del camino, junto a la que se suponía era su única acompañante y testigo de lo que acontecía en esos momentos. Se paso la mano entonces ya desocupada por el cabello, mostrando cierta angustia mientras su ojos se desviaron a una señal de transito que indicaba a los conductores que regularan la velocidad en la que iban. De algún modo, hizo caso al señalamiento.

Él, quería mantener la cabeza fría y evitar que las emociones lo llevaran a cometer una tontería. Un hombre maduro, inteligente y que siempre pensaba las cosas antes de actuar: eso era él… Pero como ser humano que también era, podía llegar a ser vulnerable y que el tormento en su cabeza tomara el control.

Y todo por _esa persona…_

¿Pero estaría bien culparla de todo a ella?

"_¿Por qué no me amas?" _

Nuevamente los recuerdos lo asaltaron con otra de sus tantas preguntas hacía ella y el dolor que sintió cuando su respuesta fue un "_Lo siento"._

Aunque en ese momento no supo que le dolió más, si su rechazo o la manera tan lastimera con la que lo miró, aunque no supo descifrar si se trataba de compasión o había algo más tras esa mirada de tristeza.

Golpeo con ambas manos el volante. Nada tenía sentido… ¿Acaso todo lo vivido no significo nada?. ¿Acaso los besos, las caricias, las palabras y las noches juntos no significaron nada para ella?

¡No! Tenía que haber algo más. Por lo menos quería cegarse con esa idea y mitigar con ello la frustración que estaba sintiendo, recordando con ello cada gesto en su rostro, cada movimiento con el que se movía, cada palabra… ¡Debía haber algo oculto!

Nuevamente una de sus manos la paso por su cabeza con más desesperación, para después mirar de reojo la botella y junto a esta "su acompañante". La acompañante inanimada y gastada que pertenecía a quien fuera la causa de su angustia. Esa muñeca de trapo que había sido la acompañante inseparable y único recuerdo de un pasado doloroso. Si esa muñeca supiera hablar… Aún recordaba la noche que ella la había dejado allí y el no se molesto en devolverle, puesto que la discusión había sido lo suficientemente intensa para que ninguno quisiera verse la cara por mucho rato. Incluso podía jurar que las maletas aun seguían en la cajuela. Esa noche en que ella quiso huir de su lado.

"_¡Quiero estar lejos de ti!" _

Le había gritado sin remordimiento y mostrando la expresión de cólera que él nunca había visto en el tiempo que convivieron.

Inevitablemente se sintió herido.

Y ahora todo le parecía tan efímero. La prosperidad que había gozado a su lado se terminó. Parecía que la vida le abofeteaba y le recordaba que no podía ser feliz, que su destino era sufrir, que la chispa que _esa persona _encendió en una época oscura de su vida, volviéndose una llama poco a poco, se apagaba violentamente y lo volvía a dejar en la oscuridad por la cual volvía a caminar.

¿Por qué? ¿¡Qué mierda había hecho él para tener que padecer así!?

Tomó la botella con desesperación y la abrió, llevándosela inmediatamente a los labios una vez abierta. El liquido apenas alcanzó a tocarlos cuando abruptamente, la retiro y corriéndole la ira por las venas, la arrojo por la ventanilla.

¡No! Minato Namikaze no volvería a verse arrastrado por ese vició infernal que casi lo llevó a su ruina en la primera perdida que tuvo en su vida… Esta vez no sería así, porque está vez, su pérdida no lo merecía. Además, tenía preguntas que aun no tenían respuesta, y él las quería… No… más bien, las exigiría.

Los ojos que hace un momento se mostraban abatidos, ahora recobraban su brillo, pero no era cualquier brillo, era el brillo con el que hacía frente a sus adversidades y al que a muchos cohibía, acobardándolos, advirtiéndoles el tipo de persona que se imponía y no caía con facilidad.

Volvió su atención nuevamente a la muñeca de trapo, con la intención de hacerle lo mismo que hizo con la botella, pero se dio cuenta que, había cosas de las cuales no quería y no iba a desprenderse tan fácilmente. Al menos no hasta que estuviera seguro de saber si _esa persona_ realmente nunca había sido suya…

A pocos minutos de su decisión, aquel conductor se sintió un poco más tranquilo consigo mismo, teniendo ahora un destino fijo a cual llegar; y hubiera seguido así, de no ser porque se percato que otro auto le seguía el paso cuando desvió su mirada por el espejo retrovisor. Hubo podido pensar que no era más que una paranoia suya, pero el hecho de tener ese auto al lado suyo poco después y que este mismo se le estuviera acercando demasiado era preocupante.

A continuación, su desconfianza lo puso en alerta cuando el conductor del otro auto dio un sonoro golpe al suyo. A pocos centímetros de él se hallaba un barranco y eso le dejo en claro sus intenciones. Por supuesto, las dudas de aquella conducta lo asaltaron, sin embargo, no tenía tiempo en ello de pensar.

Y todo había sido tan repentino que pocos minutos después, solo uno de aquellos dos conductores, se libro del fatal destino que le guardo cuando por el barranco cayó…

.

.

**Lo sé, corto y muy poco entendible XD**

**Bien, bien… He aquí tu regalo de cumpleaños, Sam. Sé que te deje con muchas dudas y que no te esperabas esto, ¿verdad? Pero aquí está, en este día 9 de Marzo, día en que tus ojos abrieron los ojos al mundo. Solo lamento no haberlo publicado a la hora, pero como comprenderás, no podía hacerlo durante la madrugada XD**

**Se supone que tenía otro fic que publicar, pero puesto que por ciertos problemillas de internet y cosas que no importan ya, no lo he podido hacer, pero ya tienes aquí el tuyo, especialmente para ti, aparte te recuerdo, ayer fue mi cumpleaños, por lo que me pareció curioso cuando me dijiste que tu cumplías años el siguiente día jajajajaja. En fin, espero que te haya gustado y que perdones que cambiara el rumbo de las cosas ;) **

**Y bien, espero que si alguien más leyó esto, espero que le haya gustado y pueda dejar un comentario. Si bien, se que la pareja es rara, pero a mí no me digan nada, reclamen a la lectora y cumpleañera que se encapricho con emparejar a estos dos (jajaja tu sabes que bromeo, Sam) XD**

**Nos leemos pronto ;) **


	2. Hinata

**DISCLAIMER: El mundo de Naruto pertenece únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo 1: Hinata.**

**.**

Quizás, ella no hubiera despertado, de no ser por el ruido que provocó aquel objeto cuando impacto en el suelo seguido por una maldición. Quizás entonces, ella se hubiera quedado ignorante de lo que acontecía al otro lado de la puerta…

Apenas visualizaba la habitación a consecuencia que aun estaba amodorrada, y del tiempo en que sus parparos estuvieron cerrados. Sin embargo, los pocos ánimos por levantarse le impidieron poner un pie en el suelo y verificar lo que pasaba. Aunque la idea de lo que pudiera estar pasando le dio la confianza de permanecer donde estaba y tratar de conciliar el sueño del cual había sido perturbada.

Si, no había porque preocuparse, ella no encontraría esas malditas botellas que la cambiaban tanto y que causaban tanto miedo y dolor a Hinata…

Lo que pudiera considerar extraño, era que el sonido era muy diferente al que emitían las puertitas de las alacenas y la despensa cuando se abrían y cerraban. En su lugar, eran cajones y el armario que se oían abrirse y cerrarse… Si era lo que comenzaba a creer, su madre no estaba siendo nada discreta en sus intenciones.

"_Tranquilízate, todo está bien. Ella no se atrevería" _

A pesar de que su cerebro le dictaba lo más razonable, el sentimiento de la duda pesaba más. Nada la dejaría tranquila hasta que comprobara con sus propios ojos lo que pasaba allá afuera.

Lo siguiente que Hinata escucho, fue la puerta del departamento cerrarse, los pasos apresurados por las escaleras y acompañados por el arrastre de algo pesado, entonces, considero que aquello era demasiado alarmante y salió de la cama muy rápido, tambaleándose al momento, pero recuperando el equilibrio para no caer. Quería creer que estaba entrando en la paranoia y que esto la estaba llevando a pensar mal de su madre. Ojala jamás se hubiera despertado y mucho menos haber mirado por la ventana, porque entonces los malos pensamientos fueron a ser verdaderos.

"_¡Ilusa!"_

Le grito una voz en su cabeza. Porque Hinata quería cegar su corazón y creer que ella nunca se atrevería a cometer la amenaza que había hecho semanas atrás, pero la realidad la golpeo al ver por la ventana como la mujer que le había dado la vida, metía una maleta a la cajuela de un taxi.

Estaba huyendo.

—No, no lo harás. ¡No voy a dejar que lo hagas! —golpeo con las palmas el vidrio, al tiempo que exclamaba las últimas palabras.

Se alejo de la ventana y corrió con el corazón en un puño en dirección a la calle, donde su madre ya se apresuraba a subir al coche cuando escucho a su hija llamarla desde la ventana. Sin embargo, Hinata logro estar a su alcance, un poco tarde, pues ella ya estaba dentro y poniendo seguro a la puerta.

—No puedes hacerlo. No puedes dejarnos —la jovencita hacía intentos vanos por abrir la puerta, en un acto desesperado porque bajara del taxi.

—Lo siento. Ya no puedo mas —ni siquiera la había mirado a la cara para decirle aquello.

A continuación, ordeno al chofer que se marcharan ya, a lo cual, el hombre obedeció y encendió el motor. En cuanto escucho, la desesperación alcanzó a Hinata, viéndose tentada a romper el vidrió de la ventanilla; y como si su madre le hubiera leído el pensamiento, apresuró de nueva cuenta al taxista, sin importarle que su hija permanecía con la mano en la puerta, Hinata sintió inmediatamente un tirón que la obligo a soltarse y caer de rodillas contra el pavimento. En cuanto puso la mirada al frente, el taxi ya se encontraba fuera de su alcance.

— ¡No! ¡No te vayas, por favor!—los gritos le desgarraron la garganta, a la vez que los ojos le escocían por el inevitable llanto que le causaba la impotencia y la rabia al mirar el automóvil alejarse.

— ¡Vuelve! —sus manos se formaron en puños y golpeó el suelo, mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos, evitando inútilmente que las lagrimas descendieran por sus mejillas—. Si no vue-lves ahora n-no te abriré la puerta después —lo ultimo lo pronuncio en un susurro. La garganta ya no le daba para volver a gritar, ni su fuerza tampoco.

Por supuesto, no faltaron sus vecinos que, alarmados por el escándalo, salieron de sus departamentos para ser testigos del sufrimiento ajeno. Pero solo era eso, para mirar, porque ninguno le tendería una mano amiga, nadie le brindaría un hombro para llorar o una palabra de consuelo que aliviara un poco su dolor. Porque los prejuicios de la sociedad, eran crueles verdugos que veían con malos ojos a una "familia" como lo era la de ella. Se podría considerar y mirar como el típico cliché de familia disfuncional donde albergaba a una mujer abandonada, que ante la depresión y decepción se volvió alcohólica, descuidando su empleo, su persona, pero sobre todo y más importante a sus hijas.

La familia Hyuga, era blanco de críticas y el tema favorito de chismes en el edificio. Porque siempre daban de que hablar, sobre todo por los espectáculos a media noche que la madre de Hinata montaba cuando se encontraba completamente ebria, o bien, cuando madre e hija discutían y el llanto suplicante de la hija menor para que se detuvieran, secundaba aun más el escándalo, hasta que la muchacha terminaba por ser la única en ceder y llevarse con ella a su pequeña hermana hasta su habitación.

Constantemente tenían problemas con los vecinos y la arrendadora que, molestos reclamaban sus líos familiares. Incluso, la jovencita tenía que tolerar los rumores sin fundamentos que habían comenzado a correr acerca de ella. Rumores estúpidos de su supuesta adicción a las drogas. Por supuesto era totalmente falso.

—Sabía que esto algún día iba a pasar —fue el comentario de una de sus vecinas, acompañado de mas murmullos y que cada uno era perfectamente audible para Hinata, porque no se molestaban en ser un poco más discretos con sus criticas.

La joven Hyuga se levanto, con la mirada clavada aun en el suelo, sin mirar a la muchedumbre que no solo salía del edificio, sino también de los otros que colindaban con el de ella.

Se sentía patética. El espectáculo que se había suscitado era por demás lamentable y lo único que le quedaba era volver a su departamento, más que nada con el deseo de alejarse de todas esas miradas que juzgaban duramente la situación, haciéndola sentir más vulnerable de lo que se sentía, pero de algún modo no quería verse de esa manera y trato de sentirse fuerte, levantar el mentón y erguirse para no mostrar su estado de ánimo que estaba en el declive. Y quizás lo hubiera conseguido, de no ser porque, entre los espectadores se abría paso con mucho esfuerzo la pequeña Hanabi. Estaba de más decir que el poco coraje que comenzaba a reunir se había ido al carajo, porque la expresión en su pequeño rostro termino por quebrarla.

.

.

—No va volver, ¿cierto? —más que una pregunta, la voz de su hermana sonó como una afirmación. Hinata desvió la mirada que tenía clavada en el plato de cereal que desayunaba Hanabi y se removió, incomoda en su asiento.

A la chiquilla no le hacía falta que su hermana expresara su opinión, ni tampoco que le diera una falsa esperanza, con las experiencias vividas al lado de su madre le bastaba para saber que ella no volvería. Pero desde que ambas se levantaran de la cama, porque en definitiva no habían dormido lo que restaba de la noche, se había generado el silencio en que ninguna dijo nada. Con movimientos automáticos, Hinata se había puesto a servir el desayuno y preparar lo necesario para que Hanabi se marchara al colegio, por eso la pequeña intento romper aquel detestable silencio.

Pocos minutos después en que la niña terminara su desayuno y lavara sus dientes, se encamino hasta la puerta donde su hermana mayor la esperaba con mochila y almuerzo en mano. En cuanto se la coloco y le dio el almuerzo, ambas se miraron.

—Tardare para ir a recogerte. Por favor espérame —Hanabi pestañeo un par de veces y asintió. Hinata mostró una vaga sonrisa mientras con el pulgar acariciaba una las mejillas de la pequeña, a la vez que una punzada de dolor en el corazón la invadió cuando volvió a mirar los ojos hinchados de su hermana, rastro que había dejado el incontenible llanto de anoche.

Cuando Hinata se aseguro que Hanabi subiera al Bus escolar, corrió hacía el departamento, agradeciendo que ninguno de sus miserables vecinos estuviera a la vista. Inmediatamente se encerró en el baño y se dejo caer al suelo mientras comenzaba a llorar. Ayer no se había desahogado lo suficiente, tuvo que contenerse para poder soportar y consolar el sufrimiento de Hanabi.

¡Maldita sea fuera la debilidad de su madre! ¡Maldita sea su cobardía! Pero sobre todo… ¡Maldita sea su abandono!

Hinata quedo tendida boca arriba, clavando la mirada en el techo y sintiendo las lagrimas correrle. Aun no se desahogaba del todo, de nuevo solo se había permitido llorar como anoche. No sabía si era por cansancio o simplemente no quería hacerlo; pero a los pocos minutos ya estaba de nuevo en pie y dirigiéndose a su habitación, abriendo su pequeño armario y mirando su uniforme escolar. No iba a ponérselo ese día y probablemente no volvería hacerlo, así que saco ropa casual. Una de las cosas que pensó en su noche de desvelo, sería en buscar empleo, de hecho ya tenía uno de medio tiempo, pero ser cajera en un mini súper no sería suficiente para los gastos que se le venían encima.

.

.

Cerro con llave la puerta de su departamento y bajo apresuradamente las escaleras, contando con tener la misma suerte cuando dejo a Hanabi en el Bus, sin embargo, esta vez no pudo ser así.

—Hyuga —la llamaron tras su espalda. Hinata se lamento, no solo por conocer aquella voz, si no por saber lo que le diría—. Te recuerdo que estoy esperando los pagos atrasados de cinco meses ya.

—L-lo sé. Le prometo que reuniré el dinero tan pronto como sea posible —dijo, aun dándole la espalda, por lo cual, la mujer no quedo muy conforme con la respuesta, así que se poso frente a ella.

—Mi paciencia tiene límites. ¿Cuánto crees que te pueda esperar más?

Hinata bajo la mirada, avergonzada. Desde que su madre perdiera el empleo, había dejado de pagar la renta del departamento que ocupaban y, por mucho que ella deseo solventar esa deuda, con el sueldo que ella recibía no era suficiente.

La mirada aun la tenía en el suelo y por un momento pensó en la posibilidad de persuadir a la mujer frente a ella, recordándole su situación para que se compadeciera un poco de ella, no al grado de que le perdonara los meses atrasados; pero sí que le diera más tiempo, puesto que dudaba que consiguiera el dinero pronto. Pero recordar quién era esa mujer y que era de las principales que las miraban con malos ojos, se vio inmediatamente desechando la idea.

Por fin levanto la mirada, reprendiéndose mentalmente por siquiera pensar algo que era más que obvio no iba a funcionar de todos modos. Dejo de lado sus pesares y enfrentando la mirada de la mujer para no permitir que la siguiera intimidando.

—Le aseguro que conseguiré el dinero —hablo con un poco mas de firmeza.

—Eso espero.

En cuanto la mujer se retiro, la joven Hyuga soltó el aire contenido en un suspiro de alivio y entonces pudo marcharse ya.

.

.

—En verdad lamento que no pueda darle el puesto, pero si surge algo nosotros le llamaremos.

Y una vez más la puerta se cerro, sin nada que ella pudiera hacer o decir. La suerte la abandonaba cuando más la necesitaba y se lamentó aun más cuando escucho a su estomago protestar por la falta de alimento. Pararse a las cuatro de la mañana para que pudiera obtener algo de agua y ducharse, no era bueno para su salud cuando esta estaba fría. Salir de su departamento sin nada en el estomago, tampoco lo era, y todo para llegar temprano a las citas porque ni siquiera podía viajar en bus; pues el dinero escaseaba y debía cuidar lo poco que le quedaba.

A dos semanas ya en que su madre las abandono y Hinata renunciara a su vida de estudiante para conseguir otro empleó, las cosas y la suerte no le estaban sonriendo en lo absoluto. Desde el primer día que comenzó su búsqueda, había tenido muchos inconvenientes, uno de ellos, su edad… La joven Hyuga apenas contaba con 16 años y en muchos lugares requerían que fuera mayor de edad. En otras partes, tenía por lo menos que estar estudiando la Universidad. Otro de los problemas era contar con recomendación de otro sitio de trabajo, la dueña del mini súper se la había otorgado, pero resultaba que no les era suficiente. Hubo también donde desconfiaban de su capacidad, pero tampoco era como que aspirara a un buen empleo si se tenía en cuenta que su nivel académico no se lo permitía.

La jovencita comenzó a caminar y se detuvo en un parque donde se dejo caer en una banca, suspiro cansinamente y saco de su bolso una hoja de periódico y dos marcadores. Desdoblo la hoja y miro varios anuncios redondeados con color verde, muchos de ellos ya tachados con rojo. A continuación, destapo el marcador rojo y tacho el último anuncio que quedaba.

—Era tu última esperanza, Hinata —se dijo a sí misma mientras comenzaba arrugar la hoja hasta hacerla bolita y lanzarla a un bote de basura que estaba a un lado de ella.

¿Qué se supone que debiera hacer ahora? La prioridad máxima era conseguir otro empleo a como diera lugar, incluso le había pedido de favor a la dueña del mini súper que cambiara su horario de trabajo, la cual acepto sin objeción. El sueldo que obtenía de cajera, apenas le permitía cubrir los gastos necesarios. La arrendadora ya había comenzado atacarla de nuevo y a cortar ciertos servicios por la falta de pago. Hinata se agobiaba cada que la interceptaba para exigir el dinero, a la vez que la incertidumbre le comía el cerebro porque debía salir desde muy temprano y ya no podía atender a Hanabi como era debido. Sufría al saber que, en lo poco que la podía apoyar, la niña cooperaba y la tranquilizaba con palabras alentadoras en que ella estaría bien.

Tanto agradecía como le preocupaba la madurez que su pequeña hermana mostraba. La agradecía porque, de ese modo comprendía y había mutuo apoyo, y le preocupaba, porque simplemente Hanabi estaba perdiéndose su infancia… Una infancia dichosa y feliz que ella merecía tener.

Se mordió el labio inferior cuando sintió que estaba a punto de llorar. Más de lo que pudiera ser critica su situación, su mayor debilidad era Hanabi, y pensar en ella le traía una profunda depresión.

.

.

Cuando Hinata llegó a su edificio, miró abatida la fachada y se adentro en él, teniendo plena consciencia de la persona que la estaría esperando y el porqué.

—Hyuga, ¿cuándo me vas a pagar? —Hinata pasó por su lado. No tenía ninguna intención de escucharla, y menos en el estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba—. Te estoy hablando, niña —insistió, al ver que la joven no hacía caso a sus exigencias.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió, fue que la joven echo a correr por la escalera, ignorando así los gritos de la arrendadora que, furiosa comenzó a seguirla. Hinata, al encontrarse frente a la puerta de su departamento, introdujo rápidamente la llave en el pomo. Cuando hubo abierto; se metió sin ninguna demora y cerró la puerta en las narices de la mujer que ya le había dado alcance, pero no lo suficiente para detenerla.

— ¡Hyuga! —escuchaba que gritaba y golpeaba, a lo que Hinata solo atino a taparse las orejas con ambas manos, y dejarse caer de espaldas contra la puerta.

La joven de pupilas color perla, no pudo evitar sentir remordimiento al haber tenido el valor… o mejor dicho, la insensatez de haber hecho lo que hizo, seguramente la mujer estaría más que furiosa y actuaria contra ella. Fácilmente, en este momento podría ir por la copia de la llave, abrir y echarla a patadas, pero durante todo el largo rato que se quedó allí y el escándalo ceso, no había pasado nada. No supo si sentir alivio o preocupación.

Tras quedarse unos minutos más en aquella posición, decidió levantarse, no faltaba mucho para que su hermanita llegara, pero antes de ponerse manos a la obra con la comida del día, dirigió sus pasos al baño y se detuvo frente al espejo que colgaba arriba del lavabo.

El reflejo de su persona no hizo más que causarle lastima por ella misma. La palidez de su piel se veía más pronunciada, consecuencia misma de los principios de anemia que presentaba. Bajo sus hermosos ojos, se delataban marcas de insomnio y, el aire jovial que poseía, se veía opacado por la misma tensión, preocupación y melancolía. A pesar de que su vida se trastorno tanto con el primer abandono que vivió, increíblemente lo supo llevar a pesar de su edad, quizás se debió a que su madre se perdió tanto que, a Hinata no le quedó más remedio que representar un papel que no le correspondía, papel que era solo de su madre mientras ella tenía que ser su apoyo y junto a Hanabi sus dos razones para salir adelante. Pero ahora, se sentía igual de perdida y sin el valor suficiente para continuar.

Hinata estaba lista para salir, tras otros largos minutos en que intento mentalizarse y evitar llorar. Otra vez, evito desahogar los pesares que cada día se acumulaban dentro de ella. Pero apenas puso la mano en la manija, cuando el fuerte portazo que dieron con la puerta de entrada la sobresalto, poniéndola en alerta también. ¿Se habían hecho realidad sus temores cuando se atrevió a cerrarle la puerta en las narices de la arrendadora?

—Dios —murmuro. El cuerpo le tembló y justo cuando abrió poco a poco la puerta, escucho lo que era parecido a sollozos, unos sollozos muy bien conocidos por ella—. ¿Hanabi?

Entonces Hinata se olvido por completo del miedo que le corrió hace unos momentos y salió apresuradamente. Efectivamente, se trataba de su hermana, quien se refugiaba en el sillón y lloraba, ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos.

—Hanabi… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? —con grandes zancadas, la mayor de ambas Hyuga se aproximo al sillón, sentándose en la orilla y posando ambas manos en los hombros de su hermana.

—¡En la escuela ya lo saben, lo saben y se burlan de mi! —grito la pequeña, casi balbuceando a consecuencia del llanto.

Hinata la atrajo hacía su pecho, incapaz de decir algo, solo sintiendo el sufrimiento de la menor, lo peor, es que nunca se imagino que la reacción de su hermana hacía ella; fuera una furiosa cuando la aparto bruscamente, rompiendo así el abrazo al cual la había unido a ella.

— ¡Es tu culpa!

La acusación la dejo perpleja.

— ¿Qu-e? Pero…

—Sí, tú culpa. Si tu… si tu no la hubieras presionado tanto. Si la hubieras dejado hacer lo que quisiera… ella… ¡ella estaría con nosotras! —Hanabi la miraba con demasiado rencor e ira, pero la chica no objeto, como tampoco trato de defenderse de sus acusaciones. La actitud de su hermana la había dejado anonadada.

—Y también esta esa mujer y las demás, ahora hablan más de nosotras —conforme la niña se quejaba y lloraba más, Hinata se sentía más abatida, dolida, pero sobre todo frustrada. Ella tampoco toleraba más su situación. Ella también deseaba que las cosas cambiaran y dejar de sentirse presionada. Hanabi tenía que entender que no era la única que sufría.

—Basta —imploro en un hilo de voz. Pero su pequeña hermana no se detuvo, incluso comenzó a darle empujones con los puños cerrados.

— ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Te odio! —gritaba de manera incontrolable.

— ¡Ya basta! —los gritos cesaron tras aquella orden y que Hinata impactara su mano contra la mejilla de la chiquilla.

Solo la respiración agitada de la joven Hyuga fue lo que se escuchaba en aquella pieza del departamento, mientras su mano continuaba elevada a la altura de la cabeza de Hanabi, la cual, se llevo la suya al área afectada que inmediatamente se había enrojecido.

Cuando la mayor de ambas Hyuga se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, su expresión se descompuso a uno de horror absoluto. ¿Qué había hecho?

—Ha-Hanabi… yo… yo no quise…

En la aludida se dibujaba una expresión de incredulidad y asombro, lo cual la llevó a retroceder un par de pasos con su mano aun puesta en donde Hinata le hubo dado aquel bofetón.

—Perdóname por favor —inmediatamente intento acercarse, pero apenas se hubo movido, la pequeña salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación, por supuesto fue tras ella, pero Hanabi le grito que la dejara en paz y se encerró, imposibilitando a su hermana el poder entrar.

.

.

Desde que su hermana se encerrara en su habitación, Hinata se dirigió a la pequeña sala y se dejo caer en uno de los sillones, con la mirada perdida en la mesa de centro en un punto indefinido. Aquella mano con la que abofeteara a su hermana temblaba, mientras la aferraba contra su pecho, incluso tuvo la sensación de que dolía; señal de la culpabilidad que sentía. La noción del tiempo la había perdido tras pensar en su horrido error, y tanto era así que, no presto atención a la noche que había caído y ya se encontraba en la oscuridad, salvo a la tenue luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana a través de la cortina.

Había decidido no insistir y dejar que su hermana se sobrepusiera para poder hablar con ella entonces. Se sentía terriblemente culpable. ¿Cómo demonios se había atrevido a levantarle la mano? Ella, quien siempre la había protegido de la agresividad de su madre cuando el alcohol le quitaba la razón, se había atrevido a ponerle la mano encima.

No fue sino hasta que las pisadas de alguien caminando por el corredor resonaron en la baldosa, la sacaron de aquel trance. Dirigió su mirada a quien fuera el causante de su distracción y entonces la vio, Hanabi se apoyaba contra la pared, apenas la visualizaba debido a la oscuridad, pero la veía lo necesario para apreciar la miraba desolada, podría jurar que arrepentida… No se equivoco, pues la niña ya corría hacía ella y se hincaba, hundiendo la cabeza en su regazo y pidiendo perdón entre sollozos. Hinata sintió enseguida que su ropa se humedecía, entonces bajo la mirada hacía donde reposaba la cabeza de la chiquilla e intento darle consuelo con aquella mano que la hubiera golpeado antes, pero se abstuvo rápidamente, temiendo que nuevamente la fuera a dañar.

—Perdóname, perdóname —repetía la niña con insistencia.

Hinata negó, pero no se estaba negando a darle su perdón, negaba porque la situación debería ser diferente, ella era la que debía estar en la posición de su hermana y ser ella quien pidiera perdón. La culpabilidad, nobleza y amor hacía su Hanabi la hacían sentir como única responsable de lo que había pasado.

A falta de una respuesta, la pequeña Hyuga levanto su cabeza para mirarla, con los ojos acuosos, además de que la mandíbula le temblaba.

—Por favor —la mayor de ambas Hyuga se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando inútilmente de contener el llanto en el que estaba a punto de estallar. Ver a Hanabi de esa manera le provocaba demasiado dolor.

Entre las lagrimas que comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, atrajo a su hermana y la acuno en sus brazos, la niña se dejo hacer mientras se aferraba a la blusa y hundía su rostro en el cuello de Hinata. Ambas se perdonaron, aunque la joven Hyuga le aseguraba que ella no tenía que hacerlo, Hanabi insistió hasta que termino aceptando.

.

.

El cielo ya daba indicios de amanecer con la primera luz del Alba. Hinata y Hanabi se encontraban recostadas en la cama de la primera. Solo la pequeña dormía en esos momentos, abrazada a una gastada muñeca de trapo que pertenecía a su hermana mayor. Ella por su parte, peinaba los castaños cabellos de la menor y la miraba dormir. Por la noche, la chiquilla se había visto renuente a separarse de ella y pidió dormir junto a ella, por supuesto Hinata no se negó.

Mientras seguía mirando a su hermana, se prometió a si misma protegerla más que nunca, con el firme propósito de luchar por ambas y solucionar sus problemas económicos como fuera. No iba a volver a permitir que la pequeña sufriera.

Cuando ambas se levantaron y desayunaron, no hablaron del tema ocurrido, por lo sano decidieron olvidarlo y por lo que parecía, a ambas les había servido la descarga de emociones, pues ahora gozaban de un mejor semblante e incluso de un mejor humor.

—Cambie el horario de trabajo, así podré ir a recogerte al colegio —en ese momento, Hinata cepillaba el cabello de la menor y esta sonrió. Tener la presencia de su hermana mayor cuando saliera de la escuela le ayudaría a olvidar los comentarios de sus compañeros, ya que algunas veces, a la joven Hyuga se le había imposibilitado ir por ella.

—Onee-san…

— ¿Si? —pregunto sin dejar su labor.

— ¿Ya no asistirás a clases? —Hinata suspiro y dejo el cepillo en el pequeño tocador al haber por fin concluido.

—No… Al menos no hasta que solucione el problema del dinero —la niña bajo la mirada, un tanto culpable pues notó la melancolía de su hermana.

—Lo siento. A lo mejor si yo no estuviera, no tendrías que preocuparte tanto —la mayor de ambas Hyuga se posiciono frente a ella en cuclillas y negó rápidamente.

—N-no vuelvas a decir eso, Hanabi. Tú no eres ningún problema para mí, ¿entiendes? —la chiquilla solo se limito a asentir y una vez que se encontró lista, Hinata la acompaño a la parada, como no lo venía haciendo desde algunos días atrás. inmediatamente ella tomo su propio rumbo hacía el mini súper, pensando en la ausencia de la arrendadora, que como ayer, no supo si sentir alivió o preocupación.

Hinata no podía quejarse, a pesar de que con el sueldo que recibía solo le alcanzaba para lo necesario, la dueña del mini súper era una persona amable, incluso la había sacado de uno que otro apuro por el cual había padecido la joven. Por un momento pensó en pedir su ayuda por medio de un préstamo, pero la mujer ya había hecho mucho por ella y considero que sería demasiado abuso. Realmente ambas se tenían estima, además, la dueña la apreciaba aun mas al ver el esfuerzo y responsabilidad que tenía la chica con su trabajo. Y Hinata no pudo ser más agradecida cuando por medio de una compañera, se entero que había quedado una vacante para el horario de la tarde, pues una de las jóvenes que trabajaba ahí había renunciado. La joven Hyuga no tardo en ir en busca de la dueña para proponerle cubrir el puesto desocupado. Haciendo cálculos mentales sobre el sueldo que recibiría entonces, llegó a la conclusión que podría adelantar un poco de la deuda que tenía con la arrendadora.

—Yo puedo —aseguro una vez que estuvo frente a la dueña e hizo su propuesta.

— ¿Estás segura? —pregunto con cierta duda.

—Si, por favor déjeme. En verdad lo necesito —la dueña se llevo una mano a la barbilla. La necesidad de la chica le despertaba ciertas sospechas con respecto a su situación, ya que tenía pleno conocimiento de este, solo que hasta ahora, desconocía hasta qué punto se habían agraviado las cosas. Hinata no se sintió capaz de revelárselo.

—Está bien —dijo por fin, lo cual provoco gran alivió y felicidad a Hinata.

.

.

Había llegado cinco minutos antes de que abrieran la puerta del colegio, pero quería encontrarse con su hermana cuanto antes y darle la buena nueva. Se había sentado en una jardinera a esperar, y justo cuando las puertas se abrieron, se levanto rápidamente y comenzó a buscar con la mirada entre todos los alumnos que salían a su pequeña hermana. Reconoció algunos compañeros de su aula y dedujo que saldría en cualquier momento. No se dio cuenta cuando una niña de la misma edad que Hanabi se le acerco y llamo su atención jalando de su suéter. Hinata volteó enseguida y reconoció aquella pequeña, quien era la única amiga que su pequeña hermana tenía.

— ¿A quién esperas, Hina-chan? —Hinata la miro extrañada, pero aun así contesto a su pregunta, a lo cual la niña negó—. Ella ya no está en la escuela, desde la mañana su mamá vino por ella y se la llevó.

— ¿¡Qué!? —exclamo alarmada, a la vez que palidecía y sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente. Entonces, Hinata sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba.

.

.

**Lista la actualización! **

**Muchas gracias a las personas que decidieron darle una oportunidad a esta idea y me alegro mucho que te haya gustado Sam. Decidí traer este capítulo antes puesto que ya tenía escrita una parte de ella. Así que aquí la tienen, por cierto que en el próximo capítulo tendremos la flamante aparición de Minato ;) **

**Respuesta a reviews:**

**Jashin-SamaRules: S**i, lo sé. Tanto la pareja es rara como la trama también, pero aquí está el primer capítulo que muestra parte de la historia y como se dará en el desarrollo.

Con respecto a Minato, parte de su vida se verá en el siguiente capítulo y quizá con ello deduzcas el porqué las cosas son complicadas para él.

Gracias por tu review.

**Akemi: J**ajaja si, me salió raro el prólogo, pero es un acontecimiento a futuro que ya se entenderá cuando lleguemos a esa parte ;)

Que bueno que te guste esta pareja. Aunque tenía mis dudas, admito que unirlos me causan mucha curiosidad y agrado.

Gracias por tu review.

**Invader Zam: H**asta el momento solo he visto a una escritora usando esta pareja y tu comentario me causo el querer averiguar si hay mas historias con estos dos. Me pondré a investigar XD

Muchas gracias por comentar y me alegro que te haya gustado el comienzo. Aquí tienes nuevo capítulo :D

**RankaxAlto: G**racias por tu review. Espero que este capítulo también te guste, a pesar de que hago sufrir a Hinata u.u

He aquí la continuación :D

**Aydan Sebby-chan: J**ojojo gracias por el halago y por decidirte a dejarme review ;)

Sep, yo también tengo gusto por las parejas Crack. Me gusta unir personajes que incluso ni siquiera se han dirigido palabra alguna o jamás se han llegado a cruzar en sus caminos, lo encuentro muy interesante y sep, yo también idolatro a Minato *o*

Bueno como puedes ver, a pesar de que es un fic de regalo, yo también le puedo llegar a ser infiel XD

Jajajaja gracias por enlistarte y he aquí nuevo capi :D

**KattytoNebel: G**racias por la oportunidad, así como agradezco también el review.

Yo tampoco he visto muchos, bueno, en realidad y hasta ahora solo me he topado con uno, pero como lo he mencionado me pondré a buscar, porque confieso, le estoy agarrando gusto a esta pareja jejeje.

Nuevamente te doy gracias y aquí está listo el nuevo capítulo ;)

**Muchas gracias también a las personas que colocaron esta historia en favoritos o han decidido seguirla.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	3. Unfamiliar

**Nuevamente hola, queridos lectores! Autora reportándose con nuevo capítulo, **

**Y sin más preámbulos… **

**DISCLAIMER: El mundo de Naruto pertenece únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo 2: Unfamiliar.**

**.**

Las personas a su alrededor le parecían aun más desconocidas de lo que ya eran mientras caminaba entre ellas. Su angustia y desesperación solo podían ser gritadas en su cabeza. Perder la compostura y exponer a aquellos extraños su dolor no le parecía lo mejor. Apresuro sus pasos.

En cuanto Hinata fue puesta al tanto de la ausencia de Hanabi y sintiera que era destrozada por dentro, se alejo de la escuela, con la mirada ausente y los pensamientos desordenados por no tener una respuesta clara del porque su madre regresaría, llevándose con ella a su hermana.

Regresar…

¿Probablemente ella se había arrepentido de irse y había vuelto? ¿Probablemente ellas ahora estaban en el departamento esperando su regreso?

Hinata comenzó a creer que era así y se quedó con esa posibilidad en su cabeza, alejando los pensamientos negativos que ya hacían mella en la muchacha y no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa surcara en sus labios, con un rayo de esperanza iluminando su abatida mirada.

Tomó el riesgo para adentrarse al edificio, no importándole toparse con la indeseable arrendadora, le haría lo mismo que el día anterior si era preciso, pero no iba a permitir que le impidiera comprobar las sospechas que anhelaba fueran verdaderas. Para su fortuna, su paso se vio libre y sin señales de la fastidiosa mujer. Pero la ilusión comenzó a romperse cuando metió la llave a la cerradura y noto que aun tenía el seguro que echaba cuando salía del departamento, aun así siguió abriendo, solo que más lentamente y sin el mismo entusiasmo que ya mostraba con mucha ilusión.

Dio un empujón a la puerta, hasta que esta pego contra la pared. El departamento se mostraba tal cual lo había dejado por la mañana, solamente el sonido que emitían las manecillas del reloj era lo que se escuchaba, sin rastro de que hubiera alguien allí a parte de ella. Se adentró y fue doloroso, doloroso saber que no había nadie allí; esfumando con ello la esperanza que comenzaba albergar su corazón.

— ¿Y… Y si espero un poco más? —se pregunto a sí misma en un susurro, cerrando tras de sí la puerta y encaminándose hasta el sofá para dejarse caer sentada en este—. Solo un poco.

Solo hasta la noche esperaría.

Se recostó por completo en el sofá, quedando acostada de lado y usando ambos brazos para recostar su cabeza en estos. Su mirada se clavo en la puerta, pendiente, con la pequeña esperanza que ahora le quedaba verla abrirse y mirar entrar por esta, a madre e hija. Aunque conforme los segundos, minutos y horas avanzaban, no paso nada, al punto en que sintió los parpados pesarle e inevitablemente cerrar los ojos.

_Hinata se miraba así misma cuando tenía 5 años, caminando por el oscuro corredor de la enorme y bonita casa que antes habitaba. Llevaba entre sus pequeños brazos, muy aferrado a su cuerpo, un libro de su cuento favorito y el cual su padre había prometido leerle una vez que resolviera un inconveniente que tenía, pero ya se había demorado demasiado y la pequeña se inquieto, por eso no dudo en ir a buscarlo._

_Sus pasos la llevaron hasta la puerta de estudio de su padre, pensando que allí podría encontrarlo, y no se equivoco cuando noto la luz que se colaba por la puerta entre abierta y las voces que se escuchaban en el interior de la habitación. Se aproximo con la intención de tocar, pero el repentino grito se Hiashi la detuvo. Su padre se oía furioso._

— _¡Grandísimo idiota! ¿Te das cuenta en el peligro que me expones?_

—_Señor, yo le aseguro que…_

—_¡Cierra la maldita boca o en este momento te la cierro para siempre!_

_La pequeña Hinata escucho el extraño sonido de algo que era jalado hacía atrás, seguido por el chillido de miedo que entonó el sujeto con el que discutía su padre. Movida por la curiosidad de lo que podría estar pasando quiso entrar y ver con sus ojos lo que pasaba, pero fue en ese momento que se lo impidieron cuando la tomaron por el brazo y la jalaron hacía atrás; al mismo tiempo en el que le tapaban la boca._

—_Shhh. No haga ruido, Hinata-Sama _—_susurraron en su oído y la pequeña miro de reojo a quien la tenía sujeta. Se trataba de un niño, al parecer más grande que ella por lo poco que podía apreciar de él…_

_Luego que la llevara a su habitación en la misma posición en la que la tenía, la soltó y la pequeña logro verlo mejor. Su cabello estaba largo y su color era castaño, mientras sus ojos… ¿Por qué tenía su mismo color de ojos? Pero lo más importante… ¿qué hacía ese niño en su casa?_

Hinata despertó súbitamente, sentándose en ese momento y mirando a todas partes. Había tendido aquel sueño nuevamente, aquel sueño de aquel momento de su vida y con aquel niño desconocido que no le había permitido ver lo que pasaba dentro del estudio de su padre…

Se talló los ojos y contemplo que estaba totalmente a oscuras, descubriendo que la noche había caído ya, pero lo peor fue descubrir que aun continuaba sola. Hanabi y su madre no aparecieron, así que era bastante obvio que no lo harían jamás. Hinata se llevó las manos a la cabeza, levantándose en aquel momento, mirando con amargura la puerta y pensando lo que haría. Por fin, llegó a la conclusión de que buscaría ayuda con el propósito de que su madre le devolviera a Hanabi.

.

.

— ¿Entonces como fue?

—Asegura que estaba en el momento y en el lugar equivocados.

—Le creo. Obito es como un imán que atrae problemas.

Una mirada azul se reflejo en el espejo retrovisor, mirando a su acompañante, quien permanecía en los asientos traseros, recostado en estos y leyendo un libro.

—No creo que sea un problema que requiera de los dos. Estoy seguro que tan solo habrá que pagar una fianza —aseguro el hombre de cabellos color plata que yacía en los asientos traseros.

—Sé lo que insinúas, así que no insistas, Kakashi —el aludido se encogió de hombros, sin apartar la atención de su lectura.

—Yo no insinuó nada, Sensei, solo estoy siendo sincero. Y ahora que me lo recuerda, tal vez debería reconsiderarlo —Kakashi levanto su mano y miro la hora en su reloj de muñeca—, aun está a tiempo.

—Ya dije que… —el timbre de su celular logro cortar sus palabras e inmediatamente lo saco del bolsillo de su pantalón pero sin contestar, primero inspecciono el numero y aunque no lo tenía registrado lo reconoció.

Desde su asiento, Kakashi lo miro curioso y expectante al percatarse de que su Sensei no quería contestar, pues la melodía no dejaba de sonar.

—¿Quién podrá ser para no rendirse y que usted tome su llamada? —pregunto con cierta ironía, pues ya intuía la persona de la cual podría tratarse.

El hombre de mirada azul suspiro, derrotado y presiono para acceder a la llamada y llevarse el celular a la oreja.

— ¿Diga? —un breve silencio para escuchar a la otra persona de la línea y continuó—. Créeme que lo siento, pero ahora mismo no puedo, tengo que solucionar un problema en el que está metido un conocido mío.

Kakashi negó. Aunque estuviera leyendo aquel libro que cargaba a todas partes, podía tener su atención en este y lo que estuviera pasando a su alrededor.

—Sí, de acuerdo, en otra ocasión será. Hasta pronto —al haber colgado, volvió de nuevo su mirada azul al espejo retrovisor para advertir a su acompañante que no dijera nada.

—Sabe que no podré guardarme mi opinión —Kakashi se acomodo para sentarse correctamente, guardando su preciado libro en el proceso—. Cualquiera le diría que usted es de otro planeta. ¿Qué hombre rechaza la invitación a salir de una bella Dama? Le recuerdo que por lo general, son los hombres quienes invitan a las mujeres.

—Lo sé —dijo divertido, a la vez que su mirada pasaba a ser nostálgica—, pero sinceramente… no creo que pueda rehacer mi vida.

Kakashi posó su mirada en la mano de su Sensei, ahí donde en uno de sus dedos, permanecía una argolla de matrimonio. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, en ningún momento el hombre se la quito. Por un lado, Kakashi admiraba ese amor tan sólido, puro y grande que su Sensei tenía por su difunta esposa, pero por otro lado, le parecía que atarse tanto a su recuerdo no era bueno y que darse una nueva oportunidad en su vida no le vendría mal.

.

.

Hinata se sintió cohibida con el tipo de gente allí presente. Personas que iban y venían, policías mal encarados o con aires de superioridad, dando a entender que estaban en su territorio y que se debía respetar su autoridad. Una de las cosas que asusto a la pobre chica, fue presenciar la manera en que un maleante buscaba de forma agresiva, librarse de su par de captores, soltando todo tipo de amenazas y palabras altisonantes. La muchacha no pudo evitar mirar la escena y contemplar al hombre que llevaban casi a rastras. Con tan solo mirarlo, cualquiera se daría cuenta que no era una buena persona. Peor fue aun cuando el individuo fue a parar su mirada en ella y el muy descarado la devoro con la mirada. A Hinata le dio un horrible escalofrío de tan solo pensar lo que el otro imaginaba.

—El que sigue —escucho decir a la persona frente a ella y que permanecía tras un escritorio, por lo cual, Hinata se acerco sin poder evitar ponerse nerviosa mientras tomaba asiento frente al hombre que escucharía su denuncia. Porque la razón de estar ahí, era para denunciar a su madre. La joven Hyuga nunca imagino que actuaría contra ella de esa forma, pero el hecho de que Hanabi estuviera sola con ella le angustiaba demasiado—. Entonces, ¿cuál es su problema?

Hinata, al contrario de aquel hombre, saludo respetuosamente y comenzó a relatar lo que había sucedido, solo que omitiendo buena parte de su historia.

—Perdón señorita, pero ¿usted me está diciendo que su madre robo a su propia hija? —Hinata asintió—. ¿Dónde está el padre para presentar la denuncia? ¿Sus padres están divorciados de casualidad? Imagino que el debe tener la custodia y su madre ha violado alguna orden del juez y por eso usted ha venido a pedir ayuda, pero a quien necesitamos es al padre, si es que estoy en lo correcto.

La joven nunca imagino que hicieran ese tipo de deducciones. Por supuesto nada de eso tenía que ver con ella, así que no era posible que otra persona que no fuera ella, presentara la denuncia, porque su padre, años atrás las abandono de la nada y después su madre hizo lo mismo. ¿Acaso no podían ayudarla de todos modos?

La respuesta fue negativa cuando se atrevió a confesar su situación, incluso le preguntaron si bromeaba, lo que logró sacar a Hinata de sus casillas.

— ¡Usted no entiende! —exclamo, exaltada y golpeando con ambas palmas la mesa, lo cual capturo la atención de los presentes, en especial de un par de hombres que se hallaban a unos pocos metros. No hacía mucho que habían llegado y ya se encontraban resolviendo su caso—. Quiero que me ayuden a recuperar a mi hermana. Soy yo la que ahora cuida de ella y la quiero conmigo de vuelta.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene usted, Señorita? —pregunto aquel hombre sin inmutarse a la manera en que se había sobresaltado la chica—. No parece ser mayor de edad para poderse hacerse cargo de una menor —declaro con seguridad, por lo cual, Hinata se puso nerviosa.

—Y-yo —las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, pensando que, haber llegado ahí había sido un terrible error.

—En todo caso deberíamos actuar con usted si ha sido abandonada y es menor de edad —sentencio aquel hombre y mirándola fijamente.

Hinata comenzó a retroceder, temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar y se dio la vuelta tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus talones, corriendo al instante y desapareciendo por la entrada de la estación. La gente allí, la miraron desconcertados, sin embargo, lejos de hacer algo al respecto, el hombre que había escuchado su denuncia se dedico nuevamente a lo suyo.

— ¿No piensan hacer nada? —pregunto uno de los hombres que no había perdido detalle de lo ocurrido—. Esa joven podría necesitar ayuda.

—Señor, aquí llega todo tipo de gente —dijo el hombre que los atendía a ellos y también había observado la escena—. Muy probablemente esa chiquilla buscaba llamar la atención o esta desequilibrada.

El hombre de pupilas color azul, negó, reprobando la actitud de aquel sujeto y miro a Kakashi, este comprendió inmediatamente y asintió.

Y así como Hinata salió corriendo, aquel hombre hizo lo mismo.

— ¡Oiga! ¿A dónde cree que va? —reclamo el hombre al ver que el otro salía corriendo.

—Hará lo que ustedes como autoridad no son capaces de hacer, y eso es ayudar a un ciudadano en problemas, más si es uno desamparado —dijo Kakashi de lo más normal y encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Cómo se atreve? Nosotros…

—Bueno, no se preocupe por mí Sensei, yo soy lo suficientemente competente en mi trabajo para resolver esto —el sujeto captó la indirecta y se molesto aun mas. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de expresar de nuevo su descontento porque Kakashi lo volvió a interrumpir—. Entonces, ¿que más nos decía sobre los motivos de arresto de mi cliente?

El hombre entre cerró los ojos, indignado, pero presintió que cualquier forma en que buscara amedrentar al hombre de cabellos color plata no funcionaria.

—Además de la trifulca, están los daños materiales…

.

.

Cuando Hinata se dio cuenta que no era perseguida detuvo su carrera, ahora caminaba a un ritmo normal. Sin embargo, en ese momento su semblante delataba el hecho de que no estaba bien emocionalmente. Su cabeza era una maraña de pensamientos negativos, uno de ellos, el hecho de que no volvería a ver a Hanabi, pero… ¿por qué su madre se la llevó solamente a ella? ¿Por qué si regreso no se llevó a las dos? Ya no supo si preocuparse o sentir celos. ¿Acaso había algún tipo de preferencia? Hinata negó rápidamente.

La joven Hyuga se detuvo en el paso de un puente peatonal y miró la cantidad de autos que iban de manera rápida. Ahora estaba completamente sola. La única persona que le quedaba de su desintegrada familia, y por la que se había prometido luchar contra toda adversidad ya no estaba, se la habían arrebatado. A la mujer que debería llamar madre, fue lo suficientemente cruel para abandonarla a su suerte.

¿Cuándo fue que todo se trastorno? ¿Por qué ya no podía tener la familia de antes?

Su padre era magnifico con ella, siempre colmándola de abrazos y besos, declarando que era su niña, su princesa y no había cosa que él negara. Su madre en ese entonces sonreía, era otra. Tenía una familia y vida maravillosas.

Ahora no le quedaba nada, absolutamente nada…

Hinata se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza e inevitablemente comenzó a llorar. No le importaba si con eso llamaba la atención, ya había soportado demasiado para evitar desahogar todo el dolor, y que su madre se llevara a su hermana, fue el detonante que termino por quebrarla por fin. Y en ese momento deseo un abrazo, una palabra de consuelo, alguien que le diera un poco de su comprensión. La situación la estaba hundiendo y en su cabeza solo podía rogar porque su plegaria al cielo fuera escuchada, esa plegaría de que alguien pudiera ayudarla a no seguir cayendo dentro del abismo oscuro al cual le faltaba poco para llegar al fondo…

Un pañuelo fue lo que miraron sus ojos inundados en lagrimas cuando levanto la cabeza. Un pañuelo que le extendían con el propósito de que secara sus lagrimas.

Miro a la persona de aquel detalle y lo primero que visualizaron sus ojos, fueron una tenue sonrisa. Aquel desconocido le dedicaba una sonrisa conciliadora y en sus ojos… esos ojos que eran como el color que tenía el cielo, se vía claramente la comprensión. ¿Un ángel acaso? Hinata seco las lagrimas con el pañuelo prestado y pudo mirar mejor al desconocido.

¿Quién era él?

Haberla alcanzado había sido un alivio y un triunfó. Aquella jovencita desconocida corría bastante rápido, pero por fortuna, su búsqueda lo había llevado directamente hacía ella y cuando la vio, la chica lloraba desconsoladamente. Aquel hombre sintió una inmensa lastima por ella. Jamás había visto a alguien tan desprotegida y necesitada de ayuda, al menos no como con ella lo sentía, porque con tan solo mirar y escuchar; se imaginaba la gran pena que cargaba con ella e increíblemente se sintió con el deber de ayudarla. Con solo recordar lo que logro escuchar de su historia en la estación de policía, entendió perfectamente que ella estaba completamente desamparada.

—Un buen chocolate caliente hace bien con este frío —Hinata comprendió lo que había tras esas palabras. Jamás imagino que su plegaría fuera escuchada.

.

.

—Entonces, ¿cuánto crees que tengamos que esperar al Sensei? —Kakashi desvió la mirada de su libro para mirar a un quejumbroso Obito.

—No sé, pero lo necesario para evitar el transporte público —a unos cuantos metros de ellos se hallaba una parada de autobuses, Kakashi miró con flojera como estos iban bastante saturados.

—Siempre podemos tomar un taxi, ¿sabes? —señalo con bastante obviedad, a lo cual, Kakashi negó, cruzándose de brazos.

—No te lo había dicho, pero tu liberación no fue nada barata, ¿sabes? —ante aquel comentario mordaz, a Obito no le quedó más remedio que quedarse callado, dándole a entender que con eso se cerraba la discusión y esperarían hasta que su Sensei regresara.

.

.

No eran muchas personas las que se encontraban en el local donde Hinata y aquel desconocido tomaban una taza de chocolate caliente, tal y como él se lo había dicho le invitaría. Puesto que apenas se las habían llevado, las tazas humeaban bastante. La joven Hyuga mantenía su mirada en el liquido que soltaba aquel vaho con olor dulce, incapaz de mirar al hombre de rubios cabellos y pupilas azules, a la vez que sentía un poco de vergüenza al recordar que lo había confundido con un ángel, porque admitía con lo poco que lo había contemplado, que era realmente muy bello…

Inmediatamente, Hinata se reprendió a si misma por aquellos pensamientos, porque ahora que lo pensaba, aquello no estaba bien, es decir, el hombre frente a ella era un perfecto extraño, tanto que ni siquiera conocía su nombre, solo se había limitado a seguirlo en cuanto él le hablo de un local cercano donde podrían tomar chocolate caliente.

—Minato Namikaze —como si él le hubiera leído el pensamiento, extendió su mano para presentarse, por lo cual, Hinata parpadeo un par de veces un tanto asombrada, aun así, decidió presentarse ella también.

—Hi… —se quedó callada un momento para reflexionar, quizás no era buena idea decirle su verdadero nombre, nada le aseguraba que él lo estuviera haciendo—. Hibari Hiyama invento tan rápido se le ocurrió, y extendió su mano para estrechar la del tal Minato.

Tras soltar sus manos, un incomodo silenció reino entre los dos, Minato esperaba que la joven dijera algo, pero al ver que no sería así, decidió romper él mismo el hielo.

—Yo… escuche el problema que tiene cuando estaba en la estación de policía —la muchachita levanto la mirada y dejo la taza después de haber bebido un poco. Su mirada mostró cierta incredulidad y temor—. Sí, yo estaba allí. Pero no debes preocuparte, no soy policía o algo parecido.

La joven de pupilas color perla no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda. ¿Por qué ese hombre la había seguido entonces? Por su parte, a Minato le pareció mejor aclararle aquel punto, porque ver como huía despavorida tras lo que le dijera aquel hombre, suponía que pudiera hacer lo mismo.

—Tiene una situación muy delicada, señorita —continuó—, pero tal vez cuente con un familiar que la pueda ayudar y…

—Estaba bromeando —dijo rápidamente la muchacha, pensando en que había sido un completo error ir a la estación de policía y el estar ahora ahí, con ese desconocido del cual solo sabía su nombre, si es que lo era. Además, intuía lo que quería decirle y ella no estaba dispuesta a decir la verdad, la verdad la llevaría a parar un tiempo en un orfanato hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad por no contar con parientes que se pudieran hacer cargo de ella.

Minato arqueo una ceja, y por supuesto, no creyó en semejante mentira.

— ¿Bromear para salir huyendo y después encontrarla llorando? No suena muy creíble, apuesto que pudo inventarme algo mejor —la sonrisa que repentinamente apareció en los labios del hombre, logro encoger a Hinata en su asiento y avergonzarla, sintiéndose tonta, además que la sonrisa del extraño era realmente encantadora.

—Y-ya me tengo que ir. Le agra-dezco la invitación del chocolate —sus propios nervios la delataban al tartamudear y Hinata decidió que ya era tiempo de irse antes de que el desconocido la descubriera por completo, por lo cual hizo el amago de levantarse, pero Minato se adelanto y lo hizo primero.

—Pero…

—Ya estoy bien. Ti-ene razón… tengo una tía… e-lla me va ayudar —entonces por fin se levanto. Aunque Minato se dispuso a querer ayudarla, comprendió que la joven no cedería tan fácilmente, como tampoco en que debía creerle.

—Permítame entonces llevarla a su casa —quizás en el camino pudiera convencerla de recibir ayuda. La chica ya le había dejado entre ver -sin querer- que su situación era todavía más delicada de lo que él hubiera pensado.

—N-no… Usted es un desconocido y si sigue insistiendo, m-me voy a ver forzada a acusarlo de aco-sador —Minato parpadeo un par de veces, incrédulo a lo que decía la joven.

¿Acosador él? Aquella acusación le hubiera hecho bastante gracia de no ser porque aquella joven parecía hablar muy en serio. No podía culparla, podía ver cuán asustada estaba y quizás no había actuado con el tacto suficiente para que confiara en él, aunque ¿por qué lo haría? Como bien había dicho, él era un desconocido, así como ella lo era para él…

—Está bien, usted gana Señorita Hiyama —el hombre comenzó a buscar en el bolsillo de su saco y al momento de sacar una tarjeta de este, se la extendió a Hinata—. Tomé. Si llega a necesitar ayuda, puede llamarme —aquello sería su último recurso, si entonces ella la rechazaba, no le quedaba más que desearle suerte.

Hinata la miro con desconfianza y dispuesta a rechazarla, pero aquel extraño había logrado darle un poco de tranquilidad cuando le ofreció el pañuelo, además de ser el único en acercarse con el propósito de ayudarla. Termino por tomarla y salió corriendo del local, un tanto culpable por su actitud cobarde y no haberle dado las gracias a aquel desconocido.

Minato suspiro, dejándose caer en la silla y sacó el celular con el propósito de hablarle a Kakashi.

— ¿Aún están en la estación? —pregunto una vez que este le contesto.

.

.

La joven Hyuga terminaba de hacer limpieza en el departamento, con la enorme necesidad de tener la mentalidad ocupada en otras cosas, ya que el día anterior, la dueña del mini súper le había dicho que no trabajaría algunos días, debido a que saldría de viaje. Mientras a la mujer le parecía bien que tanto a ella y a sus empleados les vendría bien un par de semanas de descanso, a la chica no podía parecerle peor momento, pero expresarle su inconformidad a la dueña y quien siempre era tan amable con ella, no le parecía justo.

Cuando Hinata termino de limpiar, hecho una mirada a su alrededor, y lo que le llego alguna vez parecer pequeño aquel departamento, ahora le pareció enorme. Ahora solo habitaba ella, recordando que apenas hace tres días, Hanabi todavía estaba con ella… ¿En verdad no la iba a volver a ver?

El repentino llamado a su puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, y por un momento, la invadió la idea de que fuera ella. ¿Quién más podría ser si no ella? Así que un tanto ilusionada se apresuro abrir, dispuesta abrazarla y expresarle cuanto la había echado de menos. El problema es que olvido que si existía otra persona que también tocaría su puerta.

—¡Hana… —mas que desilusionar a la joven Hyuga por no tratarse de su hermana, se aterro, pues era la arrendadora quien se encontraba frente a ella, y su temor fue mucho peor porque no venía sola.

—Te lo advertí, Hyuga, te advertí que mi paciencia tenía limites.

—No, por favor… —dijo la chica en un hilo de voz, pues las personas que acompañaban a la mujer estaban allí con el propósito de desalojarla,

—Dense prisa en sacar sus cosas. No quiero verla ni un minuto más aquí —sentencio la desalmada mujer mientras le daba la espalada a Hinata con el propósito de marcharse.

El grupo de hombres se introdujo al departamento con el propósito de acatar la orden. La pobre chica no supo entonces a quien detener y presa de la desesperación, opto por intentar a toda costa detener a los hombres que ya se dedicaban a su trabajo. No supo en qué momento se vio atrapada por uno de ellos porque en su angustia, ya se había ido sobre uno de ellos. Con la fuerza que aplicaba aquel hombre sobre ella, se vio imposibilitada a actuar nuevamente y tan solo le quedó ver mientras lloraba, llena de impotencia como cada objeto, mueble y lo que perteneciera a ella, era sacado del departamento hasta quedar en la calle.

Era demasiado ruin y cruel la manera en que la arrendadora había actuado. Hinata jamás se había sentido tan humillada y vulnerable como en aquellos momentos, porque presa del dolor, no pudiendo soportar más mirar, bajo la cabeza en señal de que se rendía.

Ya estaba lo suficientemente dañada como para seguir luchando.

Cuando todo hubo terminado, Hinata echaba una última mirada a sus cosas. No tenía donde dejarlas, así que se quedarían ahí, claro, solo hasta que los buitres que tenía por vecinos se acercaran para recogerlas. Así que, solo llevaría con ella lo necesario y mas valioso. El único problema sería llegar algún lugar, porque no tenía ninguno tampoco.

La mirada de Hinata se paso ahora a la fachada del edificio, allí donde vivió demasiado tiempo y vivió un sin fin de experiencias. Quizás haber salido de allí era lo mejor, las circunstancias no habían sido nada agradables por supuesto, pero quizás, ya era tiempo de desligarse del lugar donde muy probablemente sufriría por ya no tener la presencia de su amada hermana. Quería tener una idea positiva sobre la situación, porque de lo contrario, su cabeza se volvería un mar de pensamientos negativos.

.

.

La joven Hyuga se sentía una persona errante cada vez que daba un paso. No tenía noción del tiempo, ni los lugares por los que andaba, simplemente se destino a andar, arrastrando con ella la maleta que poseía sus pertenencias, hasta que hubo un momento en que las piernas le exigieron detenerse a causa del cansancio, además que el cielo advertía el fin del día para dar paso a lo noche, entonces llegó el momento en que tenía que preocuparse. Pensó en la posibilidad de un Hotel, pero quería evitar gastar el dinero lo mejor posible y el único lugar donde tenía un refugio seguro era con la dueña del súper mercado, pero la mujer estaba en las afueras de la ciudad de la Hoja. Se arrepintió de su silencio al no contarle nada, ella con toda seguridad la hubiera ayudado y apoyado, pero su deuda con ella era demasiado grande como para seguir causándole problemas.

Hinata se paso el ante brazo por los ojos, en un acto inútil por evitar llorar, pero mirar la situación en la que estaba solo lograba deprimirla y hacerla sentirse perdida, más aún que estaba completamente sola. Sintió una repentina molestia en el estomago después, no había ingerido nada desde la mañana y este ya protestaba por la falta de alimento. Recordó que traía con ella unas galletas, así que comenzó a buscarlas en el bolso que traía con ella. Cuando la jovencita las saco, cierta tarjeta que había guardado allí, salió junto a la golosina y cayó al suelo; por fortuna Hinata se dio cuenta y recordó al desconocido que se la había dado. Cuando se la entrego, la jovencita no se había tomado la molestia de mirarla, simplemente la guardo y no volvió a sacarla.

Le echo una mirada y se dio cuenta que el desconocido no mentía, en verdad se llamaba Minato. Le sorprendió aún mas saber que era abogado… La jovencita se quedó principalmente mirando el número de teléfono y recordó sus palabras. Él le había asegurado que la ayudaría…

Hinata se apresuro a buscar un teléfono público, sin tener más que en su cabeza sus claras palabras y rogando por qué no se arrepintiera de ellas. Cuando por fin dio con un teléfono, hecho una moneda y marco rápidamente, afortunadamente la llamada entro inmediatamente y espero a que este le contestara.

Antes de que la chica marcara, Minato se encontraba en su despacho, revisando una que otra documentación y jugueteando con una pluma entre sus dedos. Por momentos suspiraba cansinamente, se recargaba por completo en el respaldo o se levantaba para caminar por toda la pieza sin desatender los dichosos papeles que analizaba de manera minuciosa, hasta que su concentración se vio interrumpida con el sonido del teléfono. Sin embargo, no aparto la mirada del papel que leía y busco a tientas el teléfono de su escritorio. No era algo complicado, pues este era ocupado por lo más esencial para él, incluido un porta retratos donde en la fotografía destacaba una bella mujer de cabellera roja, que sonreía de forma traviesa.

— ¿Diga? —Contesto en cuanto lo tuvo a la mano y se lo coloco en la oreja.

Pero Hinata no contesto, porque entonces analizo lo que estaba haciendo y le pareció totalmente incorrecto, pues su cabeza comenzó a gritarle que ese hombre era un desconocido y nada le aseguraba que podía confiar en él.

Al otro lado, Minato insistió a falta de una respuesta, pero de nuevo no le contestaron.

El problema para la joven Hyuga se torno más complicado, porque aquella parte razonable comenzó a contradecirse a sí misma, porque si, era un desconocido, pero también la única persona en ese momento que podía ayudarla; además que la manera en que caía la noche la presiono aún más.

El hombre miró con enfado el teléfono, pensando que se trataba de algún bromista, por lo cual se decidió a colgar, pero la repentina vocecilla que se escucho al otro lado, lo detuvo inmediatamente. Al final de aquel debate mental que tenía Hinata, la llevó a tomar el riesgo de acudir a él…

—_So-y yo, Hiba… No… Mi verdadero nombre es Hinata _—Minato abrió los ojos con sorpresa, a pesar de todo reconocía la voz, la voz de aquella muchachita que había conocido unos días atrás.

"_Así que Hinata. Ya suponía que en el nombre también me mentías"_

— _¿S-se acu-erda de mi?_

—Sí, me acuerdo bien… Hinata-san. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—…_Y-yo… Yo estoy… _—el hombre de mirada azul pudo escuchar claramente como la jovencita comenzaba a llorar—. _Ayúdeme, por favor…_

.

.

Minato detuvo el auto frente a la entrada de un centro comercial. Según por palabras de la joven, ella lo esperaría allí, no le mintió, pues a un lado de la entrada se encontraba ella. No le había dicho nada sobre su situación, por eso se sorprendió cuando la vio con maleta y bolso en mano, lo cual le dijo que su situación era bastante critica.

Decidió bajar del auto y acercarse a ella, cuando Hinata lo notó, bajo su mirada, avergonzada por la manera en que se porto cuando lo conoció y por el tipo de ayuda que le pediría.

—Lo siento —musito sin mirarlo a la cara.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por todo —Minato la observo unos segundos y suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Yo le aseguré que la ayudaría, ¿no es así? —Hinata asintió, pero aun sin mirarlo a la cara—. ¿Qué le parece si comenzamos de nuevo, Hinata-san?

Entonces fue que la joven lo miro por fin, encontrándose con la encantadora sonrisa que ya había visto anteriormente.

—Otro chocolate caliente no nos vendría mal, ¿no le parece?

.

.

Tras las gafas de sol, un hombre miró curioso la cantidad de cosas que se encontraban fuera del edificio, pensando que muy probablemente habían desalojado a alguien. Un par de niños paso corriendo a su lado, trayendo consigo cartones de leche para el desayuno de esa mañana. Sintió algo de envidia, porque él no había tenido tiempo de desayunar, pues las exigencias de su jefe lo habían obligado a madrugar e ir con él a ese lugar con el propósito de encontrarse con ciertas personas y llevárselas con él.

El hombre de las gafas se acerco hasta la entrada, encontrándose con una mujer que salía con escoba en mano.

—Disculpe, señora —la mujer lo miro de pies a cabeza. A juzgar por su apariencia, parecía un hombre importante. Y tal vez no se equivocaba, pues unos metros tras de él, podía distinguir un auto bastante lujoso.

— ¿Sí?

—Estoy buscando a Nozomi Hyuga. Sé que ella vive aquí junto a sus hijas. ¿Podría decirme cual su número de departamento? —la arrendadora abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Qué querría un hombre como ese con esas tres? Lo cierto era que hablar con ellas era algo ya imposible.

—Lo siento, pero me temo que eso no es posible.

Tras que la mujer le contara todo con lujo de detalles, el hombre de las gafas oscuras se mordió el labio inferior, sabiendo que a su jefe no le iba hacer nada de gracia lo que le iba a decir.

—Tenemos, problemas, Señor,,, —comenzó en cuanto se metió al coche y se sentó a su lado.

Y tal como lo había temido, aquel muchacho que fuera su jefe, se sintió furioso y frustrado con la noticia.

—En verdad lo siento —se disculpo el hombre, pero aquel joven decidió conservar la calma, después de todo, él era Neji Hyuga y no se iba a dar por vencido, las encontraría a las tres costara lo que costara… Sobre todo a ella… a Hinata Hyuga.

.

.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo nuevo…**

**No tengo idea de cuál es el nombre de la madre de Hinata, pero bueno, ya le he inventado uno, solo lamento retratarla de esta manera porque como se ve en la única escena donde sale del anime, parece ser tan amable como Hinata u.u **

**Creo que pueden tener la duda de la edad que tiene Minato, pues bien, les aclaro que tiene 27 años. Sé que tal vez podría parecerles más grande porque metí en la historia a Kakashi y a Obito, además porque lo llaman Sensei, pero ya explicare en el próximo capítulo acerca de esto.**

**Lo sé, hice sufrir mucho a mi linda Hinata. No saben cómo me dolió esto, pero advertí que habría mucho drama TnT**

**Respuesta a reviews:**

**Fadebila: M**uchas gracias!

Pues bien, aunque ya me excuse que el drama me lo exige así, debo admitir que me gusta darle ese tipo de esencia y poner en situaciones críticas a los personajes. Soy algo masoquista, pues así como los hago sufrir, yo sufro con ellos XD

Gracias por tu review.

**Invader Zam: J**ojojo pues bien, aquí Neji ya hizo su flamante aparición y Hiashi también, aunque este solo haya sido en el sueño de Hinata. Más adelante sacare a la luz unas cuantas cositas de esta familia ;)

Muchas gracias por tu review, y si, jejeje no son muchos, pero ya me encontré con unos cuantos.

**Aydan Sebby-chan: L**o sé, otra de las cosas que me gusta poner a mis historias es el misterio, pero no te preocupes, poco a poco todo se irá descubriendo.

Pues bien, aquí resuelvo unas cuantas, espero que por el momento sea suficiente XD

Gracias por el halago, trato lo mejor posible de que disfruten de la lectura y sea amena para ustedes.

Aquí nuevo capi y muchas gracias por tu review.

**Nali-neechan: S**iiii! Comparto tu punto de vista. Él es realmente sexy *o*

Lo sé, y créeme que me duele hacer sufrir a mi pequeña Hyuga, pero para eso va estar Minato, para que curé esas heridas ;)

Ajajajaja esa tabla es leyenda, así que como le tengo respeto (?) he aquí capitulo nuevo, esperando que lo disfrutes. Y no te preocupes por el review, agradezco mucho que me hayas escrito. En verdad no importa si es cortito :')

**Elena: A**quí Minato reportándose en este capítulo, así como capitulo nuevo XD

Lo sé, es trágico, pero también tendrá sus momentos lindos ;)

Gracias por tu review :D

**KattytoNebel: S**i, realmente retrate a una madre muy inconsciente y mala. Todo tiene una explicación, pero aun así, no se justificaría mucho lo que ha hecho sufrir a Hina D:

Por nada, la agradecida soy yo por tu review ;)

**Jashin-SamaRules: Y** me disculpo por ello. Sé que hago sufrir mucho a Hinata, pero es una cosa realmente esencial porque como ya dije, está historia tendrá mucho drama y si te soy honesta, esa parte también me dolió bastante :'(

Listo! Capitulo nuevo y espero que te haya gustado este encuentro tan extraño en que los puse.

Gracias por tu review.

**Buenas madrugadas, queridos lectores. Yo me despido para ir a dormir y esperando que el capitulo les haya gustado.**

**Bye, bye (n.n)/**


End file.
